Black as Night
by Jason Black
Summary: Hogwarts is never the same after secrets are revealed, duels are fought, spells are cast...and a new student AND professor arrive at Hogwarts
1. Blinding Fury

Chapter 1: Blinding Fury  
  
Harry Potter whipped out his wand. He wouldn't take this from Draco Malfoy.  
  
"This is the last time you insult me, you bastard!" he yelled, watching Draco point his wand. Harry waved his and sent Draco flying across the room. Draco got up, trying to re-orient himself.  
  
"You're going to pay for that, Potter," he said quietly and threw out his wand. A bolt of lightning flew out of the tip and struck Harry directly in the chest.  
  
"Damnit!" Harry grunted as he hit the floor. He pointed his wand and threw fire at Draco, making sure to aim correctly. It caught hiss robes and he screamed, stringing off obscenities. He threw off his flaming robes and a look of pure hatred crossed his face.  
  
"Crucio!" he yelled, and Harry fell to the floor in pain. His wand fell out of his hand, but as he reached for it Draco strengthened the curse. Agonizing pain shot through his body, but he stretched and finally grasped his wand. He pointed it at Draco, making sure that this spell would end the battle. A fine, sparkling powder flew form the tip of his wand and when it hit Draco it exploded, knocking him out for several weeks. Harry got up, breathing hard. He got applause from several of the Lions. The Serpents glared at him with distaste as he walked away. As he left, he slid his wand back up his sleeve, still smoking.  
**____**  
As Harry headed back to the Common Room, he heard moans and heavy breathing coming from behind the door of a janitor's closet. He stood outside of it, waiting for them to finish. After a few minutes, Seamus Finnigan came from the closet, red-faced, adjusting his robes and breathing hard. Hermione followed, she too was adjusting herself.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said slyly. It was no secret that she was the school Lolita. She had changed her image because she got tired of guys calling her nerdy and a dork. Now, you couldn't name a guy in Gryffindor that she hadn't done it with.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Who are you doing today?" he replied, shooting off their little joke.  
  
"Oh, probably everybody you know," she said. They began to walk down the hall together and suddenly; a gang of Serpents attacked them.  
  
"Die, Potter!" came a shout from behind them. They hit the floor as a blue bolt of energy went over their heads. Harry rolled over to face their attackers and threw lightning at them. He heard a couple shouts of pain and surprise, and then a lot of thuds as they rolled down the stairs. It turned out to be Crabbe and Goyle; two of Malfoy's grunt workers. Harry prodded their bodies with the toe of his shoe.  
  
"I didn't think they could be trained to do proper magic," Harry smirked, and Hermione began to poke them with her wand.  
  
"Let's go," he ordered, and she quit her poking and followed him. As they strode towards the common room, a door exploded outward. They both flew back and hit the floor with twin thuds, splintered wood falling all over them. Peeves busted out of the door, laughing his head off maniacally.  
  
"Ha ha ha! It's Potty-Wee-Potter, leader of the Lions! The Serpents are very mad at choo!" he giggled in his annoying voice, "and it's Miss 'I'll screw anyone' Granger! Hee hee hee! You two going in the janitor's closet for a little 'alone time', eh?"  
  
"Go to fucking hell, Peeves," Harry muttered darkly, and shot a bolt of electricity at him. Peeves exploded (as he had for the past few years when various other students had learned that poltergeists are repelled by electricity) and was gone, leaving Harry and Hermione lying on the floor. They both got up, dusting off their robes and cursing Peeves.  
  
"How many more times do I get attacked before I can actually get to class?" Harry mused out loud, and continued his quest for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
**____**  
When they finally got to DADA class, all of the students shushed up as he and Hermione entered the room. Everyone had seen what happened with Draco and they didn't want the same to happen again. He took his seat, looking around for the teacher. Silence reigned over the room for several minutes until they all heard a sound coming from a darkened corner. Suddenly, a tall, dark-robed man stepped out. He strode into the middle of the room, pausing for a minute to survey the class. He had dark, almost jet- black hair and piercing silver eyes.  
  
"My name is Professor Black. I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year. However, I am NOT," the word was punctuated by a hard stamp on the floor, "going to screw around with pansy 'Shield Charms' and 'Luminosity Spells'. I am here to teach you to take the offensive on dark forces and force them to defend themselves, are we clear?" he asked the class, his voice dark and sinuous. The students sat, glued to their seats. They seemed to be mesmerized by the tones of his voice, and he grew impatient.  
  
"I asked if we had an understanding," he said, his voice lowering to a slight growl. A few students nodded, "and I don't want any fighting in my class or you will receive a punishment you won't want to experience again. Are we clear?" This time all of the students nodded. Harry lowered his eyes to his wand, which was still stained black from all the fire fights he had been in.  
  
"Now, I am going to teach you a technique which will be very helpful in fighting other wizards. Mr Potter?" he asked, and that jerked Harry from his daze, "Can I get your help? Stand up here." Harry got out of his seat and strode to the front of the room. He stood there, wondering what he should do next.  
  
"Now watch," the professor ordered, and he pointed his wand at Harry. Darkness flew from it and went straight towards Harry's eyes, effectively blinding him. He yelled in pain and surprise. Professor Black began to explain the spell and Harry pointed his wand and shot off a fireball, directing his spell towards the sound of Black's voice. He heard the fireball hit the professor and a grunt of surprise, and his vision cleared just as the teacher hit the floor. As the students laughed, Professor Black got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I'll expect to see you after class, Potter," he said venomously, and strode off. "Class dismissed."  
**____**  
Harry came out of DADA class, seething with fury. How dare that teacher give him detention, how dare he? Up ahead, he saw a Serpent standing there, looking at something. He aimed his spell and cast it, and darkness flew out, seeking a victim. It found the Serpent and Harry heard its yells of surprise. He laughed maliciously and walked off, running into another student. The person he had run into reminded him of (Sirius) someone he knew, but he couldn't remember who.  
  
"Watch yourself, kid," Harry said almost as poisonously as Professor Black had been.  
  
"Hey, you don't own the hall. Fuck you," the insolent brat shot back, and Harry flared with anger.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are, punk?" Harry was almost yelling now.  
  
"Someone you shouldn't mess with," warned the kid, "and if you wanna mess with me, you're gonna pay."  
  
"Oh, yeah, let's see what you're made of then," invited Potter, and they n both pulled out their wands to prepare for the duel. 


	2. Shining Light Into the Darkness

Chapter 2: Shining Light into the Darkness  
  
As much as I hate to do this, I must. (In reference to his disclaimer)  
  
*DISCLAIMER!*: I am, in no way, involved in writing/producing/creating the Harry Potter stories, nor do I plan to EVER infringe copyrights. Even though the characters are different from normal (i.e. Harry being evil), I will explain everything in later chapters. Thanx  
- Jason Black, the author  
  
The kid began to breathe rhythmically to calm himself as he prepared to duel Harry Potter. Suddenly, a crowd of people appeared to watch, creating a ring that closed them in. He broke out in a nervous sweat. What did he think he was doing? He needed a strategy. Harry took the dueling stance, as did he.  
  
"On your marks, get set, GO!" someone yelled, and the duel had begun. He ducked quickly to the side as Potter flung the same exploding powder he had used against Draco at him. As it exploded in midair, he did a somersault on the floor and stood upright. He flung a shockwave at Harry, making sure to aim. It hit him and he went flying, hitting the floor with an "UMPH!". Carefully circling around each other, the wizards stared each other down. Suddenly, Harry rushed at him with his wand outstretched, throwing fire at him. He jumped back, barely avoiding getting his face burned off. This wizard duel had turned deadlier than he thought. He threw out his wand and, after casting an Immobility spell, Harry froze, falling over.  
  
"The challenger is the winner!" the person who had announced the start of the duel shouted, and his arm was raised in victory. Soon, after a few congratulations, the students dispersed and he was left standing alone in the middle of a deserted hall.  
**____**  
  
A few days after the duel, Jason Black (now known as the kid who dueled Harry Potter) was in a classroom reading a book that he had to study. As he turned the page he had been poring over, he heard the door open slightly. He turned to see who it was, but there was no one there.  
  
Strange, he thought, and turned back to his book. Suddenly, he felt a blinding pain as something hard and heavy struck him in the back of the head. He fell to the floor, dazed and confused. As he got up, something hit him and he fell back to the floor again, but this time he threw out a hand and caught himself. He quickly got back up, wondering what force of nature could be doing this. On a hunch, he reached out and shoved the air in front of him. To his surprise, he felt his hands connect with something solid and heard an "OOF!". He heard the thing hit the floor and as it did, the Invisibility Cloak fell off of Harry Potter. He angered at the sight of "Hogwarts' Golden Boy" and pulled out his wand, ready to do some serious damage. Harry got up and pulled out his wand also.  
  
"Well, here we are again, I guess," he said, and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you ever stop talking?" he asked sarcastically, and charged Jason with his wand out, as he had done at the duel. He jumped back and threw out ropes from his wand. They wrapped themselves around Harry and he yanked, sending him sprawling to the floor. The ropes retracted into his wand and Harry got up, growling. Jason flicked his wand again and suddenly, Harry's arms and legs stretched out as if he were on The Rack. He flicked his wand yet again and Harry stretched out some more, causing him to scream in pain.  
  
"Are you going to give up now, Potter?" he asked maliciously, and Harry nodded painfully. "Next time it's gonna be even worse for you if you try anything again."  
  
With a sweep of his wand, Jason sent Harry flying out the door and out into the hall. Shaking his head, he went back to the book he had been reading.  
**____** As Harry flew out of the room, he landed on his arse outside (on the stone floor, might I add) and crashed into the wall. As he got up, bitter bile rose up into his throat, causing him to cough. He shook his head with rage, ready to go in and kill that little bastard. He went towards the door, wand outstretched, but he stopped. Was he really going to kill the punk now? He could wait until later, but the satisfaction of the kill now would be worth it.  
**____**  
Jason headed for the dormitory where he stayed and was almost accosted in the hall by a group of Serpents. After a few rounds of exchanged fire, they both gave up and walked in opposite directions. When he did get to his room, he opened his portable (but really extensive) Potions set. He set to work making a potion that would protect him if he were to get attacked when his back was turned. As he created a flame from the tip of his wand, he added essence of lionfish spine to some water in a small pewter cauldron he owned. The partial potion hissed and sputtered as it boiled, creating roiling clouds of steam. He sprinkled some poppy seeds into the mixture, causing it to turn blue. As he did, his father opened the door. A cold draft blew across the room.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to mix potions. I've told you before," Professor Black said sternly.  
  
"Close the door and drop the disguise, dad. No one's here," Jason said, annoyed. His father began to shimmer and after a moment, Sirius Black stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"There's a question I've wanted to ask you, dad. How'd you get a job here?" his son inquired.  
  
THE END...FOR NOW AT LEAST...MUAHAHA! 


	3. A Battle for the Ages

Chapter 3: A Battle for the Ages

"Well, son, I…" Sirius began, but was suddenly interrupted by the door slamming open. He snapped his fingers and his disguise reappeared. Harry Potter flew through the door and landed on his back. He made a loud "OOF!" as he hit the ground, but rolled to the side to avoid a lightning bolt that hit where he had been. He got up in a rage.

"I'll get you for this, Flint!" he yelled, storming out of the room, throwing magic as he went. Jason rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Anyway, I think it's best we talk another time, eh Pop?" he said with a shrug. He shoved his dad out of the room to stuttered objections. He closed the door behind his father and turned back to the very difficult potion recipe he was trying to memorize before Snape's quiz the next day.

*____*

Hermione faced Seamus, her wand drawn. She had him in a corner with his hands up in the air.

"How dare you cast a 'Slut Spell' on me? Just so I would have sex with you? How dare you?" She was yelling now, trying as hard as hell not to lose her temper. She knew that after she was done with him he would fit in a matchbox. She calmed a bit and let her wand down. "I'm only letting you go because you're stupid and I don't want to waste magic cursing you. Go." He ran out of the room as pale as a ghost. She laughed to herself and thought about the spells she could have cast on him. Suddenly, Ginny walked into the room. She greeted her and sat with her at a table. A few tables away, two students were playing Wizard Crackers, a new game that exploded in your face when you lost.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Seamus thought he could cast a Slut Spell on me, but when it didn't work I decided to play along anyway," Hermione explained.

"How many times did you do it?" Ginny was getting curious. Hermione began to get into sordid details.

"Well, when everyone was in their House Meetings, he and I snuck into the Common Room and we…" A giant explosion came from the table where the kids were playing the game. She continued.

"And just that next week, we got together with a boy from Ravenclaw to try something new, you know? Anyway, we got into it in the janitor's closet and he was like, 'Oh my God, he's got a huge'…" Peeves came into the room, screeching and wailing. He left rather quickly, though. "… 'vocabulary!' Anyway, we were at it for like and HOUR! And this other time we were in Flitwick's supply closet while he had a class and I…" Another explosion. "… and after that he reached up my skirt and…" Yet another explosion. "And after that we went into Snape's office and we…" Loud fireworks noises emitted from the kids' table to signal that one of them had won.

"I think we should go somewhere else, don't you? It seems to be too noisy in here," Hermione suggested. Ginny agreed and they got up and left.

*____*

__

The cloaked figure stood on a bluff overlooking Hogwarts, his mind filled with thoughts of revenge against the one who had betrayed him. He pulled out his wand just thinking about what kind of spells he would use to attain vengeance. Suddenly, he turned around and walked away, striding purposefully to a boat carefully concealed in some bushes. Getting in, he tapped the rear end of it with his wand, and it slowly took him towards the hulking monolith of a castle. The setting sun cast long shadows, concealing the small boat as it cut through the water like a knife.

*____*

Jason sat in his common room, poring over another potion recipe.

"Essence of rattlesnake venom, heartstrings of a boar, damn, this is one complicated brew!" he muttered out loud. He was studying the potion on how to concoct a Battle Aura, a potion that, when brewed correctly, would create an aura that would freeze your opponent in a duel. He smiled just thinking of how useful this potion would be. He took out a quill, parchment and ink well and began to write, but suddenly the quill jumped up and began to write. He watched in fascination as the pen ran over the writing surface, making words.

__

Attention all Defense Against the Dark Arts students –

Tonight there will be an important lesson after hours. Meet on the Quidditch pitch at 9:00 and make sure you know the important dueling spells we have covered. YOU DO NOT NEED TO COME TO CLASS! See you this evening.

- Professor Black

Shaking his head at the note, he strode over to the fireplace. He pulled out his wand and aimed it directly at the fireplace. He flicked his wrist once, sharply at the fire: it turned green and rose higher. As he stepped inside, he was whisked away to the DADA office, where his father stood, impatient.

"What took you so long to get here?" the teacher asked, glaring at his son.

"I came as soon as I got your note, DAD," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Don't backtalk me or I'll curse you so fast I'll…" The professor was interrupted by Professor McGonagall stomping into the room. She had the most evil look on her face.

"I assume YOU…" She punctuated the word "you" with an accusing jab of her finger. "…Are responsible for the little fiasco on the third floor?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor. I'm not even in your house," he replied back to her, looking her square in the eye so that she would KNOW he wasn't lying.

"If I find out it was you, Black, it'll be your ARSE!" She shouted this backwards to his as she exited the room.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, ready to finish their conversation.

*____*

The rest of the day passed in a blur, but Jason finally finished his Battle Aura. Before he knew it, it was 8:30 and almost time for DADA class. He gathered up a black cloak, slipped it on, and walked out of the common room. 

__

Little did he see the dark figure standing outside the window, watching his every move. 

Suddenly, he turned around, but no one was at the window when he looked. Shrugging it off as a case of nerves, he walked through the halls, wondering what spells his dad was going to teach the class. The full moon shone brightly in the sky: it practically illuminated the entire grounds. He was almost to the Quidditch pitch when Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his toadies Crabbe and Goyle, confronted him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jason 'I-beat-Potter' Black. What are you doing out here so late at night? Aren't you afraid of werewolves?" The silver-haired boy laughed maliciously and nudged Crabbe's side with his elbow.

"As a matter of fact, I was looking for someone to test my potion on," Jason replied, smirking as he threw the vial to the ground in front of Malfoy. The bottle shattered as a sound like rolling thunder emanated from the spot. Malfoy froze, mid-laugh, as did Crabbe and Goyle. Happy to see that his potion worked, he readied another just in case. As he opened the door to the pitch, he saw his father and a couple of other students standing there. He walked over to them and stood there like the rest, waiting for class to start.

*____*

__

The creature watched, breathing silently so as not to alert his prey. He watched, sitting in the bushes near the field. He focused on the tallest of the group, his intended target. A cloud obscured the full moon, but it would pass before dawn. He flexed his haunches, waiting for the precious moment when he would strike.

*____*

"All right everyone, settle down! Class is about to begin," Professor Black ordered, trying to start. The murmuring students quieted as he held up a hand.

"Tonight, we are going to learn the Shockwave Spell." As the teacher began to explain the spell, the moon appeared from behind a cloud. Suddenly, a snarling, growling figure jumped out from one end of the pitch and bounded towards the class. Students began to scream and dive for cover, but Jason readied his wand. The monster jumped over him and ran to Professor Black. Black pulled out his wand and yelled a spell. Liquid silver flew from his wand and landed in its eyes, causing it to yelp in pain. It fell to the ground and slid a little way, stopping in a patch of moonlight. The werewolf got up, shaking its head, ready for another attack. It parted its lips and growled, showing its teeth. Jason threw his Battle Aura potion on the ground and the wolf froze, poised to strike. The professor raised his wand and uttered a spell.

"_Solaria Aeternias!"_ he shouted, causing a beam of sunlight to burst forth from his wand tip. The light caught the wolf and enveloped it. From what Jason could see, the monster appeared to shrink. The light ceased and it laid there, roughly the size of a man.

"What's going on, Dad?" Jason asked nervously.

"Nothing son, don't worry. I've got this under control. Now, let's see who this is," the teacher said briskly, striding over to the figure.

"_Mobilicorpus!" _he shouted, causing the body to raise like some twisted marionette puppet. The head raised and revealed that their attacker was… Professor Remus Lupin? A look of surprise and anger flew across Sirius' face.

"I'll… I'll… I'll take care of this. Class dismissed," Professor Black said, looking paler than usual.

*____*

The teacher had Lupin cornered in a chair, waiting for the intruder to wake. Black paced around his chair, too impatient. He pointed his wand at the other man.

"_Enervate," _ he said calmly, and Lupin woke, disoriented.

"Where am I?" the other man questioned.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here, Remus," Black said sternly.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

"Never mind that." Professor Black shimmered and dropped his disguise, revealing his true appearance.

"Well, Sirius. I didn't expect you to stoop to such lows." Lupin regarded the other man with contempt.

"Well, Remus. I didn't expect YOU to stoop to such lows." This was in reference to his attack at the pitch.

"What lows, Sirius? You're the one who's still keeping the BIG SECRET."

"Oh, and what would this 'BIG SECRET' of yours be?"

"I know who your boy's mother is."

Sirius paled. "How dare you. You think you can hold this above me?"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Jason stepped in, speaking rather softly.

"Dad, what's going on? Who is this?" He looked at both men strangely.

"Go on, Sirius. Tell him." Lupin got an evil smile on his face.

"Tell me what?" Jason was beginning to freak out.

"You mean he never told you who your mother was?" Sirius angered at these words from the werewolf.

"He never told you that your mother was none other than… Lily Potter?" Jason's face drained of color at those thirteen words. Lily Potter? His mother? His mind was reeling. He stumbled out of the room, to his father's objections, and closed the door behind him. When Sirius turned back to Lupin, he had disappeared. With a look of pure hatred on his face, he stormed from the room.

*____*

Remus ran, trying to get away. He had accomplished his mission of revealing the boy's secret, now he just had to get out of Hogwarts alive. He pulled out the Marauder's map and tapped it with his wand.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"_ he said hurriedly, causing the map to appear from the tip of his wand. He found a passage behind Gregory the Smarmy and pushed the hidden block. A tunnel opened up and he ran in, just as Sirius charged by. He turned back to the tunnel and ran down it, looking for the light. As he reached it, he found that he was coming out of an outside wall of the castle. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked around. As he turned back to the passage to close it, he found the tip of a wand pointed directly at his face.

"Hello, Remus. Let's get going, shall we?" Sirius Black smiled darkly.

*____*

The two men marched to the commons in front of the school, the giant building casting a dark shadow over both of them. Jason had followed his father and was watching on the sidelines, still too hurt by Remus' words to say anything. He stood with his arms crossed.

"We'll settle this once and for all, Remus. I'll teach you to hurt my son." Sirius was warming up for the coming duel.

"Teach ME to hurt your son? I wasn't the one who went off and fucked Lily behind James' back, was I?" Remus had a look of pure hatred on his face. Sirius glared at him.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Sirius drew his wand and aimed it at Lupin. Lupin did the same. Suddenly, Sirius burst out with the same liquid silver he had used against Lupin when he was a werewolf. Lupin dodged to the side and threw fire at Sirius, catching his robes.

  
Sirius angrily threw the flaming garments to the ground and raised his wand, shouting a spell. A shockwave flew out of the tip of his wand, hitting Lupin square in the chest. He flew up and into one of the stone walls of the school, making the wall crack. He fell to the ground with a thud and lay there, lifeless or so it appeared. Slowly, he stirred, surprising even Sirius. Finally, Sirius raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ He shouted this spell with finality in his voice. As the poison-green spell hit the other man, he exploded. Sirius jumped at it and so did half the people there. This was a total shock to everyone, and no one you asked later could explain it.

FIN

*____*

Jason: I'd like to introduce my team of literary critics: Critic #1, Critic #2 and Critic #3. So guys, what did you all think?

Critic #1: Well, the plot was a little thin.

Critic #2: Yeah. How come they didn't use any spells when they dueled?

Jason: Well, um, you see…

Critic #3: And how come you had Remus Lupin come in?

Jason: Um, I can explain…

Critic #1: This story looks like a seventeen-year-old wrote it.

Jason (glaring angrily): a seventeen-year-old DID WRITE IT, YOU DOLTS!

Critic #3: Well, he called us dolts!

Critic #2: You know, I never really liked his material. (Looking back through older chapters) He barely has any action at all!

Critic #1: And the bad language doesn't spice it up, either. It just raises the rating.

Critic #3: Yeah. You shouldn't need to use bad language to enhance the story, but in your case…

Jason: What do you mean, 'in my case'?

Critic #2: Well, in the case of a seventeen-year-old who can't write is what I think he's getting at.

Critic #3: That's exactly what I meant. It's like you can read my mind or something!

Jason (steaming by now): Well, I wouldn't suggest reading my mind right now…

Critic #1: U kant eevin right porper diloge.

Jason: You're doing that on purpose!

Critic #1: Know eye'm knot.

Jason: You are too!

Critic #2: What are you going to do about it? Is it time to bust a cap?

Jason: I think that THAT time is long overdue. (Busts caps in all their asses). Well, that's all the time we have for today, folks! Join me next chapter, where I'll bring in a new team of critics because these ones have had caps busted in their asses. See you later!


End file.
